


Sleep and cuddles

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: All them want to cuddle him, And it seems he turns into a touch starved kitten when he's sleepy, M/M, Newt is so adorable everyone loves him, Percival is not pleased at all, Pining, but also jealous, percival is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Newt is very tired and it seems he can't get any sleep at Tina and Queenie's apartment so he starts to fall asleep anywhere he is and wraps himself around anyone who's near him.The aurors find that adorable and start to take turns to cuddle with him.But then Percival Graves finds out and he's not happy with it. Not at all.





	

Tina was the first to see the shadows under Newt's eyes. She knew he had so many 'babies' to worry about and she was aware of how demanding and complicated had been the cases lately, but it seemed like had been avoiding sleep on purpose.

It wasn't a surprise that days later he just fell asleep on the sofa that was on her office, she was even relieved to watch him close his eyes for more than a few minutes to be honest.

What really surprised her was when her friend leaned into her and rested his head on her shoulder. She tried to detach herself, but Newt's response was only to put his arms around her like a very tall koala bear with his three.

That day she learned Newt Scamander turned into a very needy and cuddly creature when he was sleepy. And she didn't mind. Not at all. After all he was her friend and no one could deny he was really adorable.

So she let him.

Then it happened again. But that time was in the cafeteria; all of them were there, all of them except Director Graves, because he almost never left his own office.

Tina saw it coming. Newt's eyes were closing, his body leaning towards Grimsditch. She rose from her chair and put a hand on the magizoologist shoulder, shaking it gently, but it seemed Newt was completely gone.

Then he just wrapped himself around Grimsditch. The auror arched an eyebrow, but smiled at the thin wizard and caressed his soft curls, making Newt sigh.

"I should wake him up," she offered then.

"That's not necessary, Tina. He's not bothering me," he waved a hand dismissively. "Besides he looks so tired, the poor thing. We should let him rest."

Everybody seemed to agree, but that didn't surprise Tina either, Newt had become MACUSA's ray of sunshine and they all adored him.

No, she wasn't surprised. She was worried. Because after that it became some sort of routine and suddenly every single auror working at MACUSA wanted to cuddle Newt.

It was insane. They even took turns. She even saw Jauncey and Fontaine arguing about who was next in line.

Newt of course was oblivious to all of that. They were very careful of detaching themselves from him before he woke up, but one of them made a mistake and the poor magizoologist was very embarrassed when he discovered himself wrapped around another person. Wilkinson assured him it was okay and managed to calm him.

After a few times Newt got used to it and accepted the company gladly. Tina knew her friend was not a people's person, but also knew how much Newt starved for human contact.

But no, that wasn't the little detail that worried her the most. She was worried about Director Graves.

The man always tried his best to stay professional and even cold with everyone. It seemed like he wanted to keep his distance on purpose. But he was a good boss and his aurors liked him. They all cared about him and felt a bit of guilt after what happened with Grindelwald.

And Graves... He changed, not after his return, but when Newt came back to New York. He looked more alive and happy when the magizoologist was around. He tried his best to make conversation with the redhead and learned a few things about magical creatures just to catch Newt's interest.

They also noticed how Graves seemed to be aware of Newt's permits expiration dates and gently reminded him to renew them.

But he was also very reserved and not so good with feelings so he had never made a move and sometimes didn't seem like he was going to.

Tina wasn't the only one worried about it, because it was a silent agreement that cuddle session with Newt should remain a secret.

Well it wasn't exactly a secret since every auror knew, everyone except Graves. Because no one was sure how their boss would react to that.

Maybe it could be a good thing and it'd be the final push Graves needed to confess his feelings, but it could also get them all killed.

No one wanted to take the risk.

They also weren't lucky, it seemed because the very next day Graves decided to get out of his office and found Newt asleep form being held by Richards.

He didn't look pleased.

"What's going on here?"

The girl paled and stared back at his boss, the terror in her eyes was clear. Everybody in the room was petrified.

Then Tina took a step ahead and started to explain as best as she could. Graves' frown began to disappear and when his eyes finally landed on Newt's face his lips quirked up in a fond smile.

He approached him and Richards let him go, making Newt's eyes open. He was still very tired from last night (he attended a wounded occamy) and smiled shyly at Graves before his eyes started to close again.

"Newt," Director Graves muttered because suddenly he wasn't Mr Scamander anymore he was Newt. Lovely, beautiful and precious Newt.

Graves leaned towards him and touched his arm and it seemed was everything Newt needed to turn around and put his arms around the director's neck.

"Sir, if you want I can take him to..." Tina offered, but Graves shook his head.

"It's okay, Goldstein," he said before carrying Newt and lifted him from the chair as he weighed nothing. "I'll take care of him."

There was something in Graves' voice that Newt found calming because he smiled in his sleep and nuzzled in the other wizard's neck.

And to everyone's shock their boss smiled back and pressed Newt even closer to his body.

They all saw his boss walk in his with the magizoologist in his arms and close the door behind them.

***

Newt woke up and the first thing he felt was fingers brushing the hairs that had fallen over his forehead. Then he realized he was on someone's lap and definitely noticed the hand on his waist firmly keeping him in place.

He also felt the blush spreading over his face when he became to the realization it was Percival Graves who was holding him.

Graves looked back at him, amused.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Well... I-I think... I mean yes," he mumbled. He tried to detach himself, but the grip around his waist just tightened.

They were on his couch, he noticed. In his office. How did he get there?

"Mr Graves..."

"I think it's time for you to call me by my first name, don't you agree?"

Newt nodded too flustered to speak.

Percival chuckled before pressing a soft kiss on his curls. The magizoologist almost squeaked.

"Please do try to get some sleep next time, on your own bed," he said, but he didn't seem angry.

"Yes... I-I didn't want to be-"

"And if you feel tired during the day again please don't go to cuddle those idiots. Please come to me instead."

Newt blushed even more and watched him in confusion. There was a smirk forming on Percival's lips.

"Because you see... I'm far from perfect, but you must know that by now," he continued, rubbing the back of his neck, nervous. "And even though I try to be better there are a few things I cannot change about myself. And one of them is that I don't like to share. I'm jealous and a little bit possessive sometimes and I definitely don't want to share you."

"What? You mean... You like me?" Newt blinked, shocked and flustered.

"I think I'm in love with you to be quite honest," Percival breathed, his lips moving over Newt's forehead.

"Really?"

Graves rolled his eyes.

"And I thought it was obvious," he chuckled. "Yes, Newt, I love you and I would like to start a relationship with you, if you have me."

Newt recovered from the shock after a few seconds and offered Percival his brightest smile.

"I'd like that very much," he said and kissed the auror on the lips.

***

So Graves and Newt started dating and their boss decided to keep the sleepy, cuddly magizoologist all to himself.

Yes they all were happy for both of them, but they still thought it wasn't fair. 


End file.
